


No Longer A Slave

by LordXion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordXion/pseuds/LordXion
Summary: Just a short talk between Anakin and Qui-Gon after he died in episode 6, Pretty short, but I needed to write it.
Kudos: 3





	No Longer A Slave

Anakin had become one with the force. His last memory of life was being held by Luke, the black mask he had worn for 20 years gone, and the pained expression on his sons face, but he had been able to look on him as a man, with his own eyes. That had been enough for him.

Now, he was here. Time seemed to stretch out before him. Endless. He felt whole, and complete. Though he was one with the force, he could still feel it outside of himself as well. It was strange, and unlike what he had known in life. Nothing felt out of his reach. So, what came next? He had expected to merge fully with it, but for some reason the force had given him the ability to retain his sense of self. He never knew this was a possibility.

Why? He didn't deserve this. He had been a monster up until the final moments of his life. He should be sentenced to whatever punishment awaited the evil dead. Then as he looked around the endless swirls of light that surrounded him. A figured appeared just in front of him. One he had known for a brief time as a boy, but had had all the faith in the world in him.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon said in greeting, a bright smile on his face.

Anakin didn't know what to say, but he certainly hadn't been expecting this. "Qui-Gon?" He said. Shock rippling off of him. Then a deep shame came rushing out of the deepest part of him. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Qui-Gon asked, brow arched. Curiosity written clearly upon his face.

"I failed," The former Sith Lord muttered. His voice rising then. "You had so much hope in me, that I'd achieve my destiny, and look what a mess I made."

Qui-Gons gentle smile returned then. "I never expected you to have an easy path, Anakin. The Jedi way is already difficult enough, but being the Chosen One on top of it, all those expectations put on the shoulders of a nine year old boy, and expected to bear it perfectly. It'd be too much for anymore."

He put his hand on Anakins shoulder then and their eyes met. Anakin never realized he'd be able to stand eye to eye with the long dead Jedi Master, that was gift unto itself.

"I always knew you'd have a difficult path, and I must apologize for putting you on it."

Anakin shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, my choices were my own. Had I been more open with Obi-Wan, not so impulsive with doing everything myself, simply listened to Yodas advice. The galaxy would've been better off."

"Perhaps, but that's the benefit of hindsight. Even with the force, no one can see all ends. Whose to say something else wouldn't have caused your fall. The future is always in motion, as you know. Toss a rock in the flowing river, and you never know where the ripples of your decision may lead."

Anakin shrugged and sighed. "You have a point, but that doesn't change all I've done. Not to mention Obi-Wan. I could never make it up to him."

"As I told you on Mortis, you ultimately faced your demons and saved the universe. You sacrificed your life so that Luke might live. You put a stop to Palpatines reign, and I'm very proud of you." Then he enveloped Anakin in a tight hug. "You never let me down, you simply lost your way, as we all do sometimes. You'll have time to apologize to Obi-Wan. He can be stuck in his ways sometimes, and but you never left his thoughts, even after your final duel." Then he let go out him.

"You're free now, Anakin. You're no longer a slave, not to the dark side, the Jedi way, not to anyone."


End file.
